


Missing

by shadowhunterlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Kissing, One Shot, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterlightwood/pseuds/shadowhunterlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt; AU where Izzy is a pirate and Clary is a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love writing this and I plan to write sequels for this!

Dark hair. Dark eyes. A smile that could melt your heart or a smile that could kill you.

Those were just some of the things that were noticeable when you looked at Isabelle Lightwood. When she walked into a room everyone noticed, and when she left the room, they noticed that too.

It had been hard convincing her father to let her come aboard, but no one could say no, not even her father, to Isabelle Lightwood. That had been five years ago, and she had been thirteen. Now she was eighteen years old, and due to an unfortunate event, was now head of the ship. Captain Isabelle Lightwood. It **did** have a nice ring to it.

Her father had been Captain of this ship before her, but now that he had passed on, it was hers. And to Isabelle, there was no better thing to pass on to your daughter than the duties and responsibilities of owning a ship and a crew. Her father had always been a pirate, had been since he was younger than her, and to Izzy, it was a dream. She loved the way that everyone looked at her: admiration but also slight fear in their eyes. She loved the power and adventure that a ship brought her, and everyone adored her. Everyone always had.

But her life was about to change in the blink of an eye.

\--

Clary ran her fingers through her long red locks, singing to herself. She was sitting on a rock, near Black Cove Island, and she laid back against the sun, her tail gleaming in the sunlight. Clary Fray was a mermaid and though she wasn’t supposed to be this close to the island, she couldn’t help basking in the sun.

She had been on her own since she was twelve years old, and even though she knew she didn’t need anyone else but herself, it saddened her to know that there would never be anyone else she could rely on, could talk to about her life, or her hopes, or dreams.

She had heard stories about humans, about the ones that roamed these waters, searching for jewels and gold and God knows what else. She had heard the stories but had never been witness to one before. That was, until she heard a loud crash and turned her head, watching as the ship before her crashed into the rocks.

\--

“Damnit!” Izzy cursed as her goblet of wine went over the table, spilling all over her pants. She had been in her quarters when she heard the crash and a second later when her glass went over. What on Earth had those pirates been doing up there?

Her boots thumped on the steps as she made her way up to the deck, looking at her surroundings. The bow of her ship was almost split in two and she screamed, a million curses leaving her lips as she stormed up to the Sailing Master.

“I swear Captain, there was something there. I saw it, with me own two eyes!” He pointed towards the water, where a lone rock stood, but there was nothing.

“It was a mermaid, Captain! We saw her!” The rest of the crew told her and she rolled her eyes, her hands clenching into fists.

“There are no such things as mermaids! Everyone knows this.” Izzy frowned; she apparently was sailing with a bunch of idiots. But there wasn’t much to argue about now; the ship was wrecked and would not be fixed for at least a few weeks.

“Let’s just get out onto the boats, okay? We’ll have to stay here until things get fixed. And you!” She pointed at the Sailing Master again and frowned. “Do not make me throw you overboard next time!”

\--

Clary had disappeared as soon as the ship had come to a stop, and was peering behind the rock. She could see a woman appear moments later, apparently screaming at the rest of the crew. It was fascinating to watch her: though she was a woman she appeared to be in charge of the rest of them, and she giggled. A _female_ Captain? That was something new, something she had never heard of before. But the woman intrigued her, so she swam up closer, wanting to get a good look at her.

Her hair was dark brown, dark enough that it looked black, and her eyes were dark as well, compelling her to stare. She didn’t have much height on her side but her boots made her seem taller, more intimidating. Her lips were plump and red, and the way she walked around with a sense of pride made her heart swell. This woman was _gorgeous_ and Clary was almost too distracted when the woman looked out onto the water, but she ducked back under just in time. She wasn’t supposed to be seen, that was what her mother had always told her.

She watched as the woman and the rest of her crew unloaded the boats, tossing them to the water as they piled into them. They would be staying here, on the island, until the boat was fixed. Something inside her made her scared, want to swim away and never return, but there was also a part of her that was excited and curious, and she decided she would stay away but still stay close enough to observe them. These were her first humans, after all.

\--

That night camp had been set up and Isabelle was leaning against a rock, looking into the bonfire her and her crew had made. Most of them had wandered off to explore the island but something made Izzy want to stay here, watching the boat. She still wondered why her crew had yelled mermaid, and why she was now second-guessing herself. She swore she had seen something flutter in the water when she had looked over at the island, but was sure her mind was playing tricks on her. Mermaids? As if.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a splash and looked over to the side at a small pond. It wound its way into the ocean but trailed back into the island and she stood up, her hair falling around her face as she picked up her sword, preparing to inspect the pool.

\--

Clary knew she shouldn’t have been watching the Captain so close, who she now knew was named Isabelle, but she couldn’t help that the woman was so beautiful. She was sure everyone looked at her the way Clary was looking at her now, and she blushed. She had never been interested in anyone like this, much less a woman. She wasn’t even sure if that were allowed, but she didn’t care as she continued to swim closer, watching the beautiful Captain.

Her tail flipped around in the water and she cursed: she knew she had made a noise and it was confirmed as she watched the woman turn her head, picking up her sword. Fear entered her heart as Isabelle made her way over towards the pool but before she could escape Isabelle had crept up behind her, her sword now at her throat.

\--

Isabelle noticed at once what she had done and she froze, moving her sword away from her throat. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize you were a girl. What… what are you doing out here?” Izzy couldn’t see the tail that was hidden under the water and her eyes softened, reaching her hand out for the girl. “Are you hurt?”

The redhead moved away, flinching. She was scared, that much she could tell, but she shook her head. “I promise I won’t hurt you. What’s your name?”

“Clary.” Her voice was small and soft, and she couldn’t help but watch her as she shivered there in fear. She was a petite girl: very small, with small breasts covered by her long locks of red hair. The girl was beautiful but she shook her head, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. Of course, she knew herself that she had only ever been interested in women, but now was not the time to think of that. She needed to help this girl and she tried to move closer but Clary moved away, now revealing the tail that was attached to the rest of her body.

“Oh my… you’re the mermaid. The one my crew were talking about.” Izzy blurted out, taken aback. Not in all her years on sea had she ever seen something as rare as a mermaid, but she was charmed. She wanted to know more, know where this girl came from, and she shook her head again.

“No it’s fine; I’m not going to hurt you. I just…” She pulled away and sat down at the edge of the sand, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them to her chest. “I’ve just never met one before.”

Clary pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled, a shy smile. “It’s alright. I’ve never met a human before. Especially one this beautiful.” Her words escaped her mouth before she could take them back and she blushed, covering her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

Isabelle raised her eyes and she giggled, shrugging her shoulders. “No, it’s alright. Thank you, though. But you’re much more beautiful. Your hair is gorgeous.” The Captain replied, her eyes wandering over her as if trying to read her.

Clary reached out then, her hand brushing the other girl’s hair, and she smiled. “I love your hair though. I wish my hair wasn’t so bright.” She huffed, her lips sticking out into a cute pout. Clary really was gorgeous, but it was something she had never noticed, even when people told her so. When her hand brushed her hair though, a shiver went through her body and she pulled away, clutching her chest.

“I… I don’t know what’s wrong. Something hurts.” She frowned, trying to swim away. The pain only lasted for a second before she looked back down at the water, and her eyes widened as she realized she no longer had a tail.

“What…what happened to me?” She shrieked, looking down at the pair of legs that were now attached to her. She had no idea what had happened and she was panicking. She tried to stand up but only stumbled over, right into Isabelle’s lap.

“I… I think I know.” Isabelle blushed, realizing how close she was to the girl. “I mean, I don’t _know_ exactly why, but there is a story about mermaids. If a mermaid meets a human and is destined to be with them, they turn human, just like them. It’s like they’re… they’re their fated mate. Or something like that.” She chuckled. “Silly, I know, but that’s what I’ve been told.”

“I’m supposed to be with you?” Of course Clary had been told the story as a child but that’s all she ever thought it was: a story. Not something that actually happened to mermaids, much less her. If Isabelle was her fated mate, then that must mean that what she was feeling for the brunette was real, that it wasn’t just curiosity.

“I… I think so. To be honest, I did feel something when I saw you. Like…” She ran her finger up Clary’s arm and watched her shiver. “Like you’re what’s been missing all my life. But when I saw you, it’s like I stopped looking.” Isabelle blushed again and she tried to hide behind her hair. “I never tell people things like this; I don’t know why I’m telling you.”

Clary nodded. “No, I feel it too. I’ve been alone for so long, I never thought that something had been missing.” Her eyes looked up at Isabelle and she smiled, both of their heads leaning in towards one another. A second later and they were kissing, their arms wrapped around each other. Clary had never kissed anyone before, not like this anyway, but for some reason she just knew what to do.

Her hand ran her fingers through Izzy’s dark hair and she sighed, opening her mouth a bit as Izzy slid her tongue inside. She tasted sweet and the taste was intoxicating, and all Clary wanted was more. She wrapped her legs around the other’s waist and continued to kiss her, her lips moving in sync with Izzy’s. A moment later the kiss broke and the girls looked at one another, both of their lips swollen from the kiss.

“I—I don’t know where that came from.” Izzy laughed, her arms still around Clary. “But I liked it. I don’t want you to go.”

The redhead nodded and she smiled. “It’s not like I can go very far. These legs are… new.” She giggled, smiling when Izzy picked her up in her arms, bringing her back to the fire.

“It’s okay, you can stay with me. If… if you want.”

Clary nodded. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”


End file.
